


First Thing in the Morning

by tsuristyle



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M, Nakai loves you but he wants you to take a shower first, Topping from the Bottom, steamy flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: Kimura huffs in laughter, breath ghosting across Nakai's ear. "Don't tell me you're feeling shynow." He leans in to kiss the hinge of Nakai's jaw, fingers sneaking lower on his stomach. "I liked it, you know."Nakai is saved from having to come up with a coherent reply tothatby Tsuyoshi waking with a long, luxurious stretch. "'Morning," he says upon opening his eyes, and glances down at Kimura's wandering fingers. "Are we going for a second round already?"(Totally self-indulgent morning-after fic, featuring my favorite threesome.)





	

Nakai opens his eyes slowly. It's warm on either side of him, like a pool of sunlight, like a cat curled up close. There's an arm wrapped loosely around his waist, another stretched across his chest, skin pressed against skin and legs tangled lazily in the unfamiliar presence of not one, but two people asleep together with him in his bed.  
  
He blinks in the faint light filtering in through the curtains, and peeks to one side. Ah. So he hadn't been dreaming after all.  
  
Tsuyoshi is stretched out alongside him, one leg hooked over his ankle, breath tickling his forehead in soft, slow rhythm. The arm that isn't resting on Nakai's chest is folded under Tsuyoshi's cheek like a makeshift pillow, presumably because Nakai is using the actual pillow, which means that the other arm draped possessively over his hips belongs to—  
  
A sigh rustles his hair, fingers twitching on his skin. "Awake?"  
  
Nakai looks over. Even first thing in the morning, Kimura still looks like perfection itself. His bandmate is barely covered by the blankets-- Tsuyoshi seems to be hogging them all, probably in unconscious retaliation for the pillow-- but he props himself up on his elbow, letting the sheet slip down even further and giving Nakai a faint smirk. Somehow he manages to look even more eminently fuckable, which, Nakai supposes, is the gist of what happened.  
  
_Tsuyoshi comes with a soft moan, leaning back against Kimura's chest as if surrendering to a vampire's embrace. Kimura might as well be one, for the picture he makes; he holds Tsuyoshi up on his knees with arms dark against the younger man's skin, his mouth red on Tsuyoshi's neck in a final series of kisses, and when he lifts his eyes to meet Nakai's gaze there is a hunger in them that makes his stomach pool hot with arousal._  
  
_When Kimura pulls free, breathless and still hard, Nakai tenses in anticipation, or maybe uncertainty-- but instead Tsuyoshi slides forward with a contented smile and gently pushes Nakai down onto his back, meeting his lips in a lazy kiss. Nakai is more than happy to savor his bandmate's mouth, stroking fingertips over skin still thrumming with the perfection Kimura brought him to, when one of his hands is tugged away. Kimura presses something into his fingers-- the lubricant, he realizes in confusion-- and then swings one leg over to straddle him on his knees. He grins, though his eyes are still dark with want, the lines of his body aching for release, and says, "Your turn."_  
  
Nakai flushes, pushing the memory aside before it can make things even more undignified. "No. Go back to sleep."  
  
Kimura huffs in laughter, breath ghosting across Nakai's ear. "Don't tell me you're feeling shy _now_." He leans in to kiss the hinge of Nakai's jaw, fingers sneaking lower on his stomach. "I liked it, you know."  
  
Nakai is saved from having to come up with a coherent reply to _that_ by Tsuyoshi waking with a long, luxurious stretch. "'Morning," he says upon opening his eyes, and glances down at Kimura's wandering fingers. "Are we going for a second round already?"  
  
Nakai grabs Kimura's hand, aiming a glare at him. "We are _not_ ," he says firmly, trying to ignore the way the long-haired man presses in closer against his side. "You both need a shower."  
  
"But then we'll just get dirty again," Tsuyoshi protests, lifting Nakai's other arm and sniffing it. "I like how you smell, anyway."  
  
Nakai would smack him, except that Kimura disentangles his hand and catches Tsuyoshi's wrist, pressing his mouth to the ticklish underside. "And what about me?" The kiss turns into a chain of kisses, trailing along the inside of Tsuyoshi's arm.  
  
"You-- _ah_ \-- you're--" Tsuyoshi doesn't really manage a coherent answer, but Kimura doesn't seem to mind; the older man tugs Tsuyoshi up into a proper kiss, and before long both of them are clearly quite interested in a second round.  
  
"Alright, alright," Nakai grumbles, because he has two fantastic, attractive bandmates practically making out on top of him and he's definitely not immune to _that_. He just feels a bit like he's still in a dream, that's all. "Give a guy some time to get used to getting what he wants, why don't you."  
  
Kimura and Tsuyoshi both smile down at him. "We can go slow," Tsuyoshi says, brushing a lock of hair from Nakai's forehead and ducking in to drop a kiss on his lips. "We just want to make sure you know how much _we_ want _you_."  
  
"And we're not nearly done showing you yet," Kimura adds, trailing his hand teasingly down Nakai's stomach as he presses in close to murmur in Nakai's ear. "Fuck me again?"  
  
"I thought you said _slow_ ," Nakai retorts, but then Kimura's hand slips farther south and Tsuyoshi leans in to investigate one of his nipples, and he's definitely awake now. Maybe this won't be so hard to get used to, after all. He pulls Kimura in and kisses him, his other hand intertwining with Tsuyoshi's, and concentrates on showing his bandmates just how much _he_ wants _them_ , too.


End file.
